


Мы бы взлетели

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: У меня было столько красивых подкатов с репликами про ангелов, но ты ржешь как гиена с Энимал Плэнет
Kudos: 1





	1. Вася

1.

Худшее зло старых московских квартир — паркет, выстланный из мелких деревянных дощечек. Недостаточно холодный, чтобы зябко втянуть ноги обратно под одеяло, едва коснувшись его. Но и недостаточно теплый, чтобы спокойно ходить босиком в середине октября. 

Паша пытается доспать, стоя посреди кухни, но холод вызывает глухое, никуда толком не направленное раздражение. 

Он недовольно поджимает пальцы, а потом и вовсе пристраивает одну ступню поверх другой, чтобы избежать неприятного контакта. Все равно холодно. Одеваться лень. 

Безразмерная Васина футболка болтается на нем, прикрывая руки до самых локтей. Сам Вася тоже никуда не исчез наутро, что было бы, конечно, очень странно, учитывая, что квартира принадлежит ему. Не исчез, и теперь, еле слышно и немелодично что-то напевая себе под нос, пытается пожарить хлеб прямо на сковороде. Где-то в мире уже определенно изобрели тостер, но Васе на это положить, и, кажется, по плану намечается что-то вроде яичницы. 

— Налей чаю хотя бы, — недовольно комментирует он. Паша уперто тащит с тарелки очередной слишком горячий сухарик. Пальцы неприятно обжигает, пол все еще остается неприятно холодным.

— Без тебя не додумался бы, — слабо огрызается Паша. Наливает себе полстакана воды из чайника, выпивает залпом, и стащив очередной аккуратный треугольник хлеба, собирается вернуться с ним обратно в спальню. Может быть, даже сорить крошками в постели. 

Если Березуцкий собирался с утра выслушивать стоны о проебанной невинности, то, вот честное слово, не с тем связался. Пускай лучше готовится спать на крошках. 

Звука повернувшегося в замке ключа они оба не замечают. Вася — слишком занятый своей готовкой, Паша — потому что незнакомый дом вообще весь наполнен какими-то непривычными и невнятными звуками. 

— О, даже так? — без особого, впрочем, удивления произносит появившийся в дверях Лёша. Он роняет на пол какой-то пакет, стаскивает с себя кроссовки, безжалостно оттаптывая задники, и подходит к замершему посреди коридора Паше. Наверное, надеть с утра джинсы было всё-таки неплохой идеей. Просто для того, чтобы не оказаться выставленным за дверь без них. 

Но Лёша реагирует как-то удивление спокойно. Насмешливо дергает за рукав длиннющей футболки, а потом просто отодвигает локтем с дороги и уходит на кухню.

— Он же с помойную кошку размером, ты бы хоть покормил для начала.

Что отвечает ему Вася — снова не разобрать. 

— По ногам давно не пиздили, Лёх? — орет Паша в сторону кухни. Ответа не дожидается, и засунув в рот сразу весь недоеденный хлеб, возвращается в спальню. Одеяло в этот момент представляется чем-то гораздо более увлекательным и родным, чем оба брата и их препирательства.

Уснуть заново ему всё равно никто не дает. Появляется Вася, наконец-то закончивший колдовать над завтраком, и теперь полный желания в кого-нибудь его засунуть.

— И что, так часто кого-нибудь сюда таскаешь, что он привык и даже не психует? — с вялым любопытством спрашивает Паша, предупреждая попытку объявить о какой-нибудь блядской овсянке.

— Всё не так, как ты сейчас сказал, — очень, слишком серьезно возражает Вася, садясь на корточки у кровати, чтобы смотреть друг на друга глаза в глаза. Не то чтоб он был в чем-то виноват, если серьезно. Паша насмешливо и недоверчиво фыркает, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

Если кто-то хочет видеть его сегодня на тренировке, то пусть тащат туда хоть на руках, хоть волоком. Сам он совершать осмысленные движения явно не готов. 

Вася почему-то и не торопит. Хотя, когда его пальцы изучающе проходятся вдоль хребта, останавливаясь чуть выше лопаток, становится понятно — почему. Рассматривает. 

— А на память обо мне сделал бы какую-нибудь татуировку?

— Ага, берёзовую рощу во всю грудь, Вась, — обещает он, так и не поняв, насколько серьезным был этот вопрос. Вот обиженный шлепок по бедру получается довольно ощутимым. И нет, вот теперь его точно придется выпутывать из одеяла как обиженного кота, если они еще хотят попасть на тренировку.

За опоздание влетает обоим. Насмешливо улыбающегося Лёху все-таки приходится уложить на траву неаккуратным подкатом, но даже это не заставляет его угомониться — он откровенно ржет, ткнувшись носом в холодный газон, пока не получает полноценный окрик уже от тренера. 

Октябрь запоминается ощущением все время подступающей, но так и не начавшейся простуды, цветом занавесок на кухне у Березуцких и хрупким спокойствием, которое всегда возникает в момент, когда переходишь на некий новый этап, и еще не успел натворить херни. Будущее кажется не то чтобы радужным, но настолько абстрактным, что ленивые мысли просто не дотягиваются до него. 

Деревянный паркет нещадно скрипит, вода из чайника отдает ржавчиной, а Вася выходит из себя настолько редко, что в какой-то момент становится просто скучным его дергать. 

Если бы его спросили про этот октябрь, то он сказал бы, что все было хорошо. Может быть, потому, что просто нечему было сломаться.


	2. Алана

2.

Она все время как череда гласных звуков — мягко и громко. Алана. Имя тонкой линией у него на кисти, такая кратковременная, едва ощутимая, боль. Такой легко стираемый отпечаток — можно закрыть сверху сплошным слоем краски и никогда не найти этой линии.   
Но ему нравится находить. Кидать короткие взгляды, так смотрят обычно на часы, не запоминая времени, думая о чем-то совершенно постороннем. 

С ней никогда не бывает просто, но вместе с тем — всегда отчаянно легко. 

Она как кокетничающая старшеклассница, которая хотела бы оставить на память о себе нестираемое клеймо, но пугается до нелепого восторга всего лишь тогда, когда тонким перьевым росчерком на его руке остается ее имя.   
Алана. 

Она обещает уйти от него минимум трижды в месяц. Почти всегда в затяжные выходные после выматывающих матчей, когда хочется только молчать, пялясь в экран на что-нибудь, даже отдаленно не напоминающее о футболе. 

Она вечно ругается с какими-то мудаками на парковках, или просит заехать за ней и забрать из соседнего торгового центра, соседнего города, соседней страны, в которую моментально отменяются все ближайшие рейсы. 

Она вываливает на кровать горы бумажных пакетов, пестрящих цветными лого, и, не разбирая их, сидит весь вечер в его старом затасканном свитере, чудом сохранившемся при переезде из Москвы. 

Можно знать ее от и до, но все равно никогда не предугадывать, потому что она и сама-то не представляет, что сделает в следующий момент. 

В этом нет уже совсем ничего от томительно-тихого московского октября. Он стерся из памяти, превратился в блеклую черно-белую картинку, лишенную запахов, чувств и смысла. 

В Ницце — глянцево-гладкое совсем не московское лето. В Ницце, как в любой стране мира, можно без слов объясниться с теми, кто продает в клубах всякую дрянь. 

Музыка приглушенно звучит на первом этаже, добираясь вверх только какими-то неритмичными обрывками. 

Тонкие подрагивающие пальцы выравнивают белую дорожку его кредиткой. Зрелище не то чтоб завораживающее, но непривычное. Он никогда не пробовал. Никогда не видел. 

Впереди еще чуть более двух недель свободы от внимательных рук врачей, от мучительно реабилитации и тренировок вполсилы, которые морально выдрачивают гораздо хуже, чем самая провальная, но все-таки честная игра. Это — не сейчас. Пока можно всё. 

— Я не хочу, — отказывается он. Врет — это очевидно для обоих. Но кто-то из них должен хоть иногда думать-думать-думать, и не делать всё еще сложнее, чем оно уже есть. 

Он садится на полу, вытягивая ноги — привычная, на самой грани слышимости, боль, коротко напоминает о себе. Она, эта боль — тоже о том, что когда-то нужно было больше думать головой. 

Чужие пальцы, все еще нервно подрагивающие, находят его ладонь, разворачивают, неуверенно обводят узор букв. 

Алана. Мягкое округлое «а» и огромная куча проблем. 

Он никогда не сожалеет о том, что выбрал ее. Может быть, единственно потому, что вообще никогда и ни о чем не сожалеет.


	3. Федя

3\. 

Постельное белье пахнет показной стерильностью, словно ожившая реклама из восьмидесятых. Весь дом Смолова вообще остается изо дня в день чистым и скучно-пустым, не обрастая никакими личными мелочами. 

Паша зачем-то всегда усугубляет эту историю, собирая по комнатам забытые чайные чашки, и окончательно стирая последние следы человеческого присутствия. Федя никогда не возражает вслух, только таскается следом, мучительно дожидаясь, когда внимание уделят уже наконец ему, а не заплывшему плесенью чаю недельной давности. 

Эта квартира никак не вяжется с ним — таким, какой он на самом деле, а не на обложках бессмысленного глянца. 

Но иногда безликая стерильность — именно то, что нужно. 

Пальцы Смолова осторожно скользят по ребрам, вверх и вниз, не переходя на спину, не задевая линии совсем свежего рисунка, аккуратно рисуют контур на безопасном расстоянии. 

По-хорошему, нужно пойти и запихнуть себя в душ, но даже мысль об этом заставляет недовольно передернуть плечами, и Паша продолжает лежать, уткнувшись носом в пахнущую химической свежестью подушку. 

— Как крылья, — озвучивает очевидное Смолов. И не произносит больше ничего, абсолютно ничего, что хоть как-то испортило бы сопливую торжественность момента.  
— Ага, примерно так и ощущается, когда пытаешься натянуть футболку.

— Я не заставлял бы тебя приехать, если б знал, — Федя неловко возится, устраиваясь на локтях, и кажется, искренне ощущает себя виноватым. Он не заставил бы Пашу приехать, если бы тот не захотел сам, но это в целом не повод для обсуждений.

Чуткие пальцы оставляют в покое бок и проводят длинную линию вдоль хребта, где старая, уже чуть выцветшая татуировка, разбивает пополам симметричный новый рисунок. 

Это то ли пугающе, то ли почти забавно, как Федя, с его безапеляционными «верой», «любовью» и всем остальным словарем наивной полурелигиозной романтики, безнадежно вбитой под кожу, сосредоточенно читает кончиками пальцев что-то настолько ему противоречащее. И вместе с тем, настолько понятное. 

Им только и остается, что «жить сейчас». 

— Вообще-то мне нравится... Лучше, чем какой-нибудь футбольный мяч или... типа того, — Смолов смотрит на него вопросительно, совершенно не понимая, почему Паша задушенно смеется, ткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Федор Смолов. Вот уж на ком действительно стоило бы рисовать крылья. А кто не согласен — тот просто нихрена абсолютно не знает про Смолова. 

— Блядь, у меня было столько красивых подкатов с репликами про ангелов, но ты ржешь как гиена с Энимал Плэнет, — Федя выразительно возводит глаза к потолку и выгребает откуда-то из-под подушки смартфон, чтобы обиженно уткнуться в экран. 

— Ангелов? Серьезно? Прекращай портить мне репутацию, — перевернуться на бок удается почти без потерь. Ядовитый запах кондиционера наконец перестает ощущаться так остро.

— Подожди, ты даже не знаешь, как сложно нагуглить что-нибудь романтическое со словами «саркастичная адская тварь у меня в постели», что-то в духе «не больно ли было вылезать...»

— ...когда ты въебал мне по лодыжке на последней тренировке, было откровенно не очень, — прерывает его Паша, потому что слушать топ-десять абсурдных перлов пикапа от Феди почти физически мучительно. Зубы так точно начинают отчетливо ныть. 

Выпад совершенно неожиданно приходится в цель. Смартфон моментально откладывает в сторону, а Смолов пялится на Пашу растерянным взглядом хорошо воспитанного пятилетки, потерявшегося в торговом центре. 

— Прости. Я, кажется, не запомнил, — очень твердо выговаривает он, для совсем уж убийственного эффекта нахмурившись, и сведя вместе светлые, безнадежно выгоревшие за лето брови. — Было больно?

Это так похоже на новый дурной подкат, что Паша не может сдержаться и в очередной раз фыркает. Но так хотя бы получается разрушить нервную хрупкость момента. 

— Забыли уже, вообще никаких проблем, — заверяет он.

Теперь уже его пальцы касаются чужой горячей кожи, неторопливо обводя буквы на груди. А потом спускаются ниже. 

Насмешливая легкость не возвращается, Федя кидает на него короткий невнятно-вопросительный взгляд, и перехватывает руку. Осторожно переплетает пальцы со своими, старательно не замечая чужого имени. 

Округлая «а», один резкий росчерк, мягкая тонкая линия. 

Не больно.   
Уже забыли.   
Никаких проблем.


	4. Саша

4.

Если попытаться обозначить их отношения всего одним словом, то это будет слово «безоговорочно».   
Абсолютно однозначное разрешение появляться в чужой жизни, не делая скидку на настроение, время года и общий уровень творящегося вокруг пиздеца.   
Это происходит само собой, настолько давно, что кажется еще в прошлой жизни. 

Им обоим не больше двадцати, и ладонь Кокорина, задержавшаяся на плече, вдруг удивительно не раздражает. И не раздражает снова... А сотня таких маленьких уступок постепенно выливается в полный карт-бланш. 

Дальше случается Саня, сидящий на столе в его кухне, и бесцеремонно болтающий ногами, Саня в его постели, беспросветно пьяный, рассказывающий одну нелепую историю за другой, только чтобы его не оставили одного спокойно отсыпаться. Саня в каждом уголке его жизни. Всегда чуть более проблемный, чем следовало бы, но не вызывающий отторжения никогда. 

Они словно школьники, загнанные в учительскую ради очередной трепки — абсолютно уверены, что есть друг у друга, и совместно разбитые окна не делают их дальше или ближе, а только подчеркивают красным уверенное, непоколебимое «всегда». 

Начало сентября застает их среди уже пожухлой травы, едва пробивающей себе дорогу сквозь пыльную насыпь. Саня усаживается рядом, так же опираясь спиной о мелкую стальную сетку. Пихает кроссовком подошву кроссовка Паши, напоминая о себе. Без шипованных бутс можно себе позволить и такое, а шипованные тут совершенно ни к чему.

\- Четыре на четыре? - предлагает он. Остальные продолжают играть, не обращая на них внимания. То ли какая-то искусственно приумноженная чуткость людей, загнанных в крошечное замкнутое пространство, то ли просто нежелание знать слишком много лишнего. В самом деле, так живется гораздо спокойнее.

Саня толкает его локтем, устраиваясь на земле, а потом просто прижимается голым плечом, ощутимо горячий даже сквозь ткань футболки. Всем абсолютно все равно. 

Возможно, и правда не происходит ничего, выходящего за рамки. 

\- Тебе хватит сегодня, - Паша качает головой и, не собираясь слушать возражения, торопливо указывает пальцем в дальний угол ворот, - сейчас могли бы низом пробить, если бы не выпендривались, - вратарь не успевает к мячу, но может уже и не торопиться потому что тот летит отчетливо выше ворот.

Сашка рефлекторно кидает взгляд туда, куда ему указывают, но без особого интереса, а потом и вовсе запрокидывает голову, рассматривая пасмурное светло-серое небо с редкими облаками. 

\- Может, вернешься в Москву? Четыре часа от Питера — хреновое удовольствие, но все-таки лучше, чем...

Они благополучно не поднимали эту тему несколько месяцев. Наверное, спасала какая-то природная иррациональная Санина чуткость. Но теперь, когда вот такие мимолетные прикосновения и разговоры ни о чем вошли в привычку, не хуже чем наркота, закономерно возникает вопрос, как обходиться без них дальше. В счастливой жизни «после», которая будет определенно лучше, чем сейчас, но авансом уже отбирает что-то очень нужное. 

Вопрос бессмысленный и не имеющий пока никакого ответа.

\- Окей. Будут еще пожелания? - легко соглашается Паша. Оба понимают, что это ничуть не обещание. И ровно так же оба понимают, что все равно остаются достаточно близко, как бы далеко ни уезжали друг от друга.

\- Будут, - неожиданно жестко соглашается Саня. Отрывает взгляд от куцых облаков, поворачивается, подается вперед, боднув лбом в плечо, как большой недовольный кот. - Хочу самую огромную пиццу. И забить хет-трик твоему сраному Краснодару.

Они смеются, но этот звук заглушается гомоном играющих, которые наконец-то затолкали мяч в сетку ворот.

\- А ты? - предсказуемо спрашивает Саша. 

Это очень серьезный вопрос. Они всегда отличаются от чего-то вежливо-проходного вот таким взглядом, пронизывающим насквозь. Как будто сдирающим с него слой за слоем всё наносное, фальшивую уверенность, несколько слоев краски с отчаянными лозунгами, чужую беспросветную тревогу, которая тянется и тянется ото всех, кто, безусловно, хотел бы сделать только лучше. 

Когда Саша спрашивает, чего ему хотелось бы, то спрашивает именно об этом — внимательно и без подтекстов. 

Паше хотелось бы запомнить. Вот этот требовательный взгляд, следящий за его пальцами, и видящий именно то, на что они указывают, но не замечающий ни собственных Пашиных манифестов, ни чужих меток, абсолютно лишенный ревности, смотрящий куда-то глубоко внутрь. 

Ему хотелось бы запомнить, но он знает только один способ запоминать — темные чернильные линии, которые Саня не замечает, видя сквозь них, за ними, что-то гораздо более значимое. А значит, нет больше совсем никаких способов, чтобы рассказать ему о.

\- Пицца и хет-трик — звучит охуенно, - соглашается он.  
Саня понимающе улыбается в ответ на этот вежливый отказ поделиться личным.   
\- Хет-трик Краснодару, - напоминает он.  
\- А вот этого я уже не говорил.

Если бы его спросили про этот сентябрь, то он сказал бы, что все было хорошо. Может быть, потому, что самое важное не может сломаться само собой, пока ты этого не захочешь. 

И запоминается в конце концов не жухлая трава, не вкус воды, отдающий ржавчиной, а только чужое прикосновение, фантомное тепло, которое продолжает ощущаться еще долгое время после. Может быть, как чернильный рисунок, остается навсегда.


End file.
